


Nightwatcher X Reader

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

One day you were walking home from the movies until suddenly you were ambushed and mugged by purple dragons taking whatever they could find off of you. You started to cry as they managed to get away. Suddenly a chain was heard along the pavement along with a few screams in the darkness. Suddenly Nightwatcher appeared as he handed you back your purse and your jewelry. He smirked underneath his helmet.  
“Hey baby are you ok?” he asked you.  
You could only nod as he picked you up bridal style and brought you to his motorcycle. He sat you down on the seat as he got on behind you and dove off to your apartment. He park outside as he took you inside your apartment. You turn to look at him blushing with an embarrassed look on your face.  
“I want to thank you Nightwatcher for saving me. Please come into my room.”   
You walk into your room along with a smirking smug Nightwatcher following behind you. You took off your clothes as you lay down on the bed sexily waiting for him. He couldn't wait as he tackled you to the bed and he pinned you down blindfolding you.  
“What're you doing Nightwatcher?!” you ask him panicking.  
“Relax baby I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just don't want ya to see my face. Ya can't know what I look like. My identity must remain a secret.”  
You nodded as you soon felt a pair of lips onto yours as he kissed you roughly. You rubbed his leather clad shoulders as he then groaned and he parted your lips sliding his tongue into your mouth exploring your wet cavern. You moan as he then danced his tongue along yours then abandoned your lips to kiss and lick your neck creating marks. You mewl as he went to your shoulders. With his leather gloved hands he squeezed your boobs hard and tweaked one while he kissed licked and sucked the other. You whimper as he sucked in your clit rubbing it. He unzipped his suit as he slowly slid inside you while he lapped along your inner walls. Luckily you weren't a virgin so it didn't hurt when his large long dick went into you. Your walls stretched to fit his length completely inside you.  
“Damn baby you're so tight!” Nightwatcher groaned.  
He thrusted deeper harder and faster into you as you whimper softly. He groaned as he slid further into you. You groan quietly as he hit your g spot. He wanted you to cum so he orgasmed into you and you reached your peak cumming heavily as it collided with his. He pulled out of you panting as he kissed your lips one last time before he vanished into the night leaving you naked and blindfolded as you sighed.


End file.
